rbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sarrahh55/Book III
Maka’s Turn This is the story of Maka. She was very different she never “fit in” more than the normal magical kids at her school. Kids found weird because all of them are magic as well; well most of them. A magic school was required in life learning magic was less than a blessing to wizards and witches parents even to the normal children, except the console they thought of it as a blessing. Even others who do not know magic are called weak. She was powerful though, very powerful. That is why she is different; she turned 11 the month before her celebration on joining the school. She was too young when she had joined. Most magic kids are founded when they are 15-17 years old others are founded at 25 the most. She was okay with that but had no idea what that meant. She knew she was going to get new responsibility and let alone a lot of power. But it all went too fast for her; she was given the responsibility of an adult. On her 15 birthday was when she finally began to gain friends. She was mostly alone because she was very young. All the kids even the new ones would pick on her because of her age. She knew better than to fight them back. She didn’t want to get kicked out of the school when it was a huge opportunity to gain power. The teachers kept her on track knowing she will mess around because she was young. Let me explain more about this school. The school is from the age you begin until you master all the elements from potions to spells to elements etc. Witchcraft for witches; Minority things for the beginners; mostly it’s about 5 to 6 years in the school. 7 if you are behind and don’t understand very well. It all depends on whether or not you try. Even if you were not blessed with the gift, you still go to this school just that they start sending you when you are 18. The most is 10 years, after that you get kicked out. Everyone sleeps in dorms no exceptions. No matter how much you despise your roommate. Students stay in the dorms they are assigned to for the rest of the school years. Maka had just turned 15 and was supposed to be graduated already the third year she was in the school. She decided not to there was at least one thing she had to be normal of and that’s staying in the school at least 5 years. Maka showered and dressed as she began to head out of her dorm. Maka bumped into her roommate on the way out. “Hey watch it will you!” Claire was a popular teenage girl that loved to mess with Maka. She found it entertaining. Maka didn’t mind anymore she got used to it. “Sorry.” Maka felt bad for her it was Claire’s 8th year there and sure to not go anywhere until she tried. Claire never did the work, test, or the homework. She will be lucky if she got credit for showing up to class more than once in a while. “Don’t you think it’s time to grow up?” “Grow up…um yes I grew up, I just didn’t think it was in your vocabulary, I’m so proud of you, bravo!” Maka left with a laugh. Claire angrily slammed the door shut. Maka went to her class. She went to sit down at her seat but a kid was there instead. She didn’t want to be rude so she sat next to him. He seemed nervous in a way. She notice but smiled at him. He saw her smiling and he smiled back. “Hi what’s your name?” “Elijah, and your Maka right?” he seemed to start to shake very softly. She didn’t mind she was used to it. Elijah was a boy who seemed to be very attractive; face of an angel. He had Emo-like hair, which Maka loved. Strong looking guy with strong looking muscles. Not too much muscle. “Right, you know you’re in my seat right?” Maka seemed to like him he was handsome. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know” He seemed more nervous and was getting his stuff. “I’ll move” “Naw it’s cool. Stay there if you like.” He did wants to stay there. He didn’t know whether or not to listen to her. He was so scared that her power could demolish him into pieces. She knew he felt that way; that is why she didn’t want to like him so much. “You knew here right?” “How do you know?” He seemed to think she read minds. He didn’t want to seem too scared to show any emotion. It was like she did read minds because she said: “Don’t worry I don’t read minds. It’s easy to tell.” She had that feeling already being known as a weirdo. She got used to it. “Weren’t you supposed to have graduated already? I mean you are very powerful.” “Yes but I decided to stay I didn’t want to be more different than anyone at this school.” “You were to graduate in 3 years people also graduate too…my father did.” “Your father? He must have been powerful. And because… I’m still too young graduating at the age of 14 no thanks so I stayed this year.” He seemed disappointed to hear that. ''She must be getting out next year. ''He thought. “How long are you staying?” “I’d say this year maybe next; well they let me stay that much longer. To tutor the ones who need it.” “She means like you” Claire came up right behind them. “No honey I mean you.” Claire might have come at the age of 14 but she had the least work of all others. She is 22 too old for the school. “I don’t see why you are being mean to me all of a sudden.” Claire didn’t care how mean Maka could be she just didn’t want to be made fun of in front of others. Especially in front of a cute younger kid like Elijah, she also didn’t like Maka having friends. “I think I know why.” Elijah said. “But I think you won’t want to hear it.” Elijah knew he did not like her. Claire left angrily. She couldn’t handle being made fun of more than twice. “Hey Elijah may I call you Eli?” “Sure.” Elijah was starting to think that Maka is actually a cool person. “Alright I asked you a question, your father?” “Yeah he um left, he had something to do. Sort of like war, he never returned.” “Oh. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” “No it’s cool he didn’t die. It’s that he couldn’t handle the war so he left it. He never returned to the war or home the policemen went to our house and looked for him.” “I hope you can see him again.” The teacher walked in with her stuff scrambled she looked worried. “I’m sorry I’m late class, let’s gets started. Take your wand…”